Jugando a la botella
by gottabepatchcipriano
Summary: Un juego, Una botella, y un beso-ONESHOT.  PESIMO SUMARY SOLO LEAN EL ONESHOOT!


Una tarde se encontraban en casa de carly , Gibby, la antes nombrada, Sam, Freddie, Tasha, Wendy, Brad y Adams.

Estaban aburridos y no sabian que hacer, por no hablar de que en la tele solo estaban echando ese estúpido programa como lo llamaba Sam, celebridades bajo el agua.

Sin venir a cuento , Gibby se quito la camiseta, mientras todos gritaban un efusivo ''PONTELA GIBBY!'' y el gordito agacho la cabeza mientras se la volvia a poner.

-Oye chicos, ¿Que tal si jugamos a la botella?-dijo Carly aburrida de aquella situacion

-Ay no-dijo Sam

-Por que no Sam?, puede ser divertido!-dijo wendy emocionada

-Pues y que si me toca besarme con esto?-dijo señalando a Freddie y Gibby mientras los chicos decian un ofendido ¡HEY!

-No hay más que hablar Sam, jugaremos a la botella!-decia Carly feliz- Haber, las primeras tres veces, son besos en la mejilla, después de otras tres veces picos, y por ultimo bueno, no hace falta que os lo explique no?-dijo con tono de obviedad.

-Aghhh -gruño sam , a lo que freddie vio una oportunidad para burlarse de ella, pero le salio mal.

-¿que pasa la gran samantha puckett le teme a los chicos?-dijo divertido

-Primero, que no te quepa duda que soy grande-a lo que Freddie solo rodo los ojos- Y segundo, no le temo a nada, simplemente , me daria ASCO-dijo dandole enfasis a asco- tener que besar eso que tu llamas labios-dijo señalandole su boca, mientras todos reian.

-Gibbeeeeeh-solto gibby sin venir a cuento, mientras todos lo mmiraron extrañados.

-Bien Comenzamos ya o que?-dijo Tasha que llevaba todo el rato callada, mientras la morena le dirigia una mirada de odio seguida de un pensamiento '' besare a Gibby en tu cara ... Nenita!'' realmente carly no sabia insultar ni en sus pensamientos.

-Si vamos chicos!-Dijo brad animado.

Carly rodo la botella, y esta apunto a Adams, entonces carly le dio la botella , ya que le tocaria girarla ahora a el haber con quien le tocaba besarse, le toco con Wendy, el chico se sonrojo y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, haciendo que el cachete de wendy se pusiera de su color.

Adam giró nuevamente la botella y esta apunto a Sam quien lanzo un quejido en señal de desagrado.

La rubia giro la botella y le toco darle un beso a Brad, se lo dio desganada mientras Freddie miraba con recelo, pensando'' que mala suerte tengo, nunca me toca a mi '' .

Sam volvió a girar la botella y esta señalo a Gibby, quien al girarla de nuevo le dio a carly, la chica internamente estaba que daba saltitos de alegria, y Tasha, que habia notado que a carly le gustaba gibby, se puso rabiosa de celos.

La botella siguio girando hasta que cambio de nivel, y le toco de nuevo a la rubia, a esta hora ya no queria seguir jugando, pero Carly la obligo con su clasico, ''Por favor, por mi?'' y aunque no queria, acabo cediendo.

La botella giro , y cuando vio a quien llego, se puso roja como el keptchup, no se lo podia creer, todo me pasa a mi!-pensaba internamente, es decir, ahora le tocaria darse un pico con el, no es que no quisiera, pero al menos, no queria hacerlo por culpa de un estúpido juego, queria que si lo hacia fuera por que fuera mutuo hacerlo.

Ella gruño y dijo 'Carly no me obligues a hacer esto' mientras la castaña reia y estaba llena de felicidad, mientras su cabeza gritaba '' SI SEDDIEEEEEEE ! ''

-NO NO Y NO!-decia la rubia enojandose

-SI SI Y SI!-decia carly divertida

-SABES QUE NO LO HARE!-mientras todos los presentes se reían y el aludido soltaba en burla

-Oh puckett, lo estabas deseando, que pasa ¿te acobardaste?-dijo divertido mientras la rubia le dirigia una mirada de odio.

-MAMITA, NO SE ACOBARDA CON NADA, REPITO CON NA-DA!-dijo furiosa

-VAMOS SAM ! TE DA MIEDO BESARME POR LO QUE PUEDAS SENTIR-decia divertido el chico castaño, a estas alturas todos miraban divertidos la escena

-JAJAJA-dijo sarcasticamente- MIEDO DE BESARTE, A TI? esto es un chiste no nerd? como mucho sentire ASCO!-dijo nerviosa , cosa que el castaño noto y aun se ponia mas feliz, es decir la rubia estaba nerviosa por su culpa.

-Sam , o besas ya a Freddie o no te daré mas jamon en una semana!-Freddie arqueo una ceja mientras miraba lo que su amiga intentaba hacer

-Pero Carl-pero la morena la interrumpio

-PERO NADA!-a estas alturas , estaba seria, e intimidaba.

-AHHHJJJ ESTA BIEN!-dijo con mirada de odio-VENGA NERD, ACABEMOS CON ESTO!

Poco a poco se fueron acercando, hasta que sus labios quedaron unidos, ya no eran Sam y Freddie, ahora eran uno, ahora solo eran Seddie como algunos lo llamaban, el beso duro unos ocho segundos mientras se escuchaba un ''WOOOWWW'' divertido de la gente, de fondo, Sam estaba colorada, y Freddie tenia cara de triunfador , 'JA !. LO CONSEGUI' pensaba freddie.

-HAS TRIUNFADO!-le decia brad a su amigo en el oído, consiguiendo que se ruborizara

-Tiene razon eh-decia con un tono malicioso Adam

-Gibbeeeeh-decia gibby consiguiendo que la tension bajara y todos empezaran a reir.

A partir de eso, Sam y Freddie no pararon de mandarse miraditas durante el juego, y para suerte de la rubia, ni a el ni a ella les volvió a tocar la botella.


End file.
